


The Call

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Season 6 finale call only it’s a little bit happier. And a special surprise at the end. But I do write this story with a heavy heart.  LONG LIVE CLAUDIA JOY HOLDEN!





	The Call

“Hello,” Lieutenant General Michael Holden answered when he picked up the phone.  
_“Hey baby,”_ he heard a familiar voice say.  
“Claudia Joy?” he said, “How are you?”  
_“Been better. Are you sitting down?”_ she asked.   
“What happened?” asked Michael worriedly as he sat down.  
_“Well, I was in a car accident. The driver turned instead of going straight and t- boned me.”_  
“What? When?” he asked.  
_“Yesterday evening,”_ she responded.  
“Oh my God,” he breathed, “Are you okay?”   
_“A little sore. Some cuts and bruises. My wrist is broken. Not as bad as the last time.”_  
“As long as you’re okay. And alive,” he said.   
_“But there is worse news. I’m the only one who made it out alive,”_ she informed.  
“Man. It must have been a horrific accident,” Michael said.   
_“It was. I think this one was even worse than the one with Denise. I was alone this time and I didn’t know anyone. And you weren’t here to see me,”_ Claudia Joy said.  
“Baby, what hospital are you at? I’m coming right now!” said Michael.  
_“Honey, I know you’re still at work. You don’t have to leave. I’m going to be released tonight,”_ she said.  
“Claudia Joy Holden, nothing on the face of the earth is more important to me than you!” shouted Michael, “Now where are you at?” he said opening the door to his office. A look of shock overtook his face when he saw who was on the other side.  
“Surprise!”   
He hadn’t expected this. Now he knew what it must feel like for her when he surprised her coming home from deployment. The excitement, the happiness, the relief, the joy hitting him all at once. She had a blue cast on her wrist, some bruises, and a cut on her cheek but other than that she was as beautiful as she always was. Even more so actually. He tried to but he couldn’t stop them. The thick, salty tears that flowed down his face. He was a three star general in the U.S. Army for God’s sake. You would think he could act a little more manly than this. It seemed like hours but it was only a few seconds before his arms were around her and he was kissing her soft, pink lips.  
“It’s okay baby. I’m here,” she said. She hadn’t seen him cry like this since Amanda died really. Maybe it was the diabetes or kidney failure diagnosis. Point was, he didn’t cry that often.   
“I missed you. So much,” he said trying to regain his breath.  
“I missed you too,” she said wiping the tears from his face as more fell from both is and her eyes, “But I’m home now. For good.”  
“You promise?” he asked as he stroked her cheek and tangled his hands in the long dark brown locks he loved.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, “I promise.”  
He sniffed before saying, “I love you Claudia Joy Holden. Please don’t ever leave me.”  
“I love you too Michael James Holden. And I will never leave you.”


End file.
